


What happened when Tasha and Steve were off doing shit

by thehaikubandit



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Legacy (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Gen, Where Clint was during Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title. But yeah, this is the best reason I can think of as to where Clint was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened when Tasha and Steve were off doing shit

The looks people kept giving him was what made it the hardest. Not the angry glares, he was used to that. It was the looks that said, “I still trust you anyway” and the pity. Some days Clint thought he would drown in it. So in a way it was a relief when the death threats began. However when they became actual attempts on his life Fury stepped in.

“Barton, it would be advisable to leave.” Fury told him this after attempt number four. “This is making a mess of our facilities and although they are never going to succeed, there are people in this organisation trying to work, something made a lot harder when you are being shot at in the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, shame to disrupt all that cafeteria work.”

“Shut up Agent.”

“With all respect sir, you’re firing me. I’m not feeling particularly cooperative.” Clint thought about putting his feet on the director’s desk, but he was being fired not executed. Not even he was that stupid.

“I did not say you would be fired, I said you should leave. There is a big difference. We have a job for you.” Fury tossed him a file over the desk.  
“Operation Outcome. I take it you have heard of Treadstone?”

“Yeah, they fucked up there. Do I have to shoot the guy? Because I hear that never ends well.”

“No. I believe they are leaving Bourne well alone. This is different. Read it, say goodbye and report to ops. You’ll be away for a long while.”

*Eighteen months later*

Clint collapsed on the deck. He’d fucked that up. Fucked it up royally. But he’d found SHIELD a new scientist, so hopefully that would help soften the punishment. And the longer he stayed sailing around the islands of Vietnam, the greater that would be, and he really didn’t want the next undercover mission Fury chose. He picked up the satellite phone and punched in the SHIELD extraction number. 

“We’re sorry, this number is no longer in service.”

Clint stared at the phone in surprise. He tried Sitwell next; he had been Clint’s new handler after all.

“You have reached the phone of Jasper Sitwell. Please leave a message.”

He tried Natasha next and got a not in service message again. With a slight feeling of dread he went for the top and dialled the number for Director Fury.

“The number you are attempting to reach is not available.” 

Well shit. Maybe he did deserve a holiday around the islands for a little while.


End file.
